villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham)
Oswald Cobblepot is a petty criminal and one of two main antagonists in Season 1 (the other being Fish Mooney) and the quaternary antagonist'' in season 2 of the TV series ''Gotham. He is portrayed by Robin Lord Taylor. He is the series' incarnation of the fearsome Batman villain known as the Penguin and is constantly called this throughout the series. Following a betrayal backfiring on him, Cobblepot's true evil potential is released and he begins scheming to get revenge and take over everything for himself, starting by taking advantage of two warring mob factions and playing both against each other. Due to this, he could be considered the true main antagonist of the show. History Cobblepot was formerly the personal assistant of nightclub owner and crime lord Fish Mooney before he betrayed her. He is barely known as the Penguin, a nickname he hates, until Fish describes him as a bird, specifically, a Penguin. ''Gotham'' Cobblepot, tired of being a "lackey" for Fish, then eventually sells her out to two pedestrinas for his will of freedom. Fish finds out and Carmine Falcone tasks Det. James "Jim" Gordon to dispose of the traitor to prove Jim is willing to play ball with the Mob. Jim tricks his partner, Harvey Bullock into thinking he has killed Cobblepot by dropping him into an ocean after pretending to shoot him. He, however survives and brutally murders a fisherman for his sandwich, marking the beginning of a murder and crime spree for Cobblepot. Ambition of a Traitor Later, he was in the countryside after walking for a while, and he attempts to hitch-hike his way back to Gotham City. He is picked up by two jocks in an SUV, and is grateful for their help. However, they make fun of him and ask him if anyone has ever told him that he walked like a penguin; infuriated, Cobblepot broke a beer bottle and stabbed the man in the passenger seat before taking over the SUV. Hiding the body in a garbage bag, Cobblepot drove to a small trailer park and rented a small trailer for $100. He attempts to call the surviving kid's mother to get $10,000 in exchange for his release, but she does not believe him, and he, in turn, confronts the hostage once she hangs up. Cobblepot later arrived back in Gotham via bus. While waiting at a street corner he was recognized by a thug, who sought to capture and take him to Fish Mooney. As the man dragged him through a tunnel, Cobblepot disabled and murdered him with a pocket knife, took his money and used it to buy himself a tuna sandwich. He later took a job at a restaurant where he met and befriended Sal Maroni. He later made a surprise visit to Jim. Jim angrily confronted him on returning to Gotham and putting him, his fiance and Cobblepot at risk. But he reluctantly takes Cobblepot on as an informant when he tells Jim about an upcoming gang war involving Arkham Asylum, and gives him information that helps him thwart an assassination attempt on Mayor Aubrey James. Cobblepot hires a gang of thugs to rob the restaurant so he can save the restaurant's money and endear himself to Maroni. Sure enough, Maroni promotes him to restaurant manager after the original restaurant manager was killed during the robbery. Cobblepot later visits the thugs he hired and kills them with poisoned cannoli. After their deaths, Cobblepot left with the money. Sal Maroni makes plans to rob a casino owned by Carmine "the Roman" Falcone. Falcone meets with the mob leaders on his side to detail about what to do with Maroni. Maroni later watches the news of the "Viper" drug where he thinks that they might be of good use. Cobblepot tells Sal Maroni that he knows the janitor there that might be of help to them. Maroni claims that "Penguin" is a good name for him. Cobblepot reveals his real name and how he used to work for Fish Mooney until Falcone's men tried to kill him. Sal Maroni then pins Cobblepot's head to the table. Maroni later sends his right-hand man to pick up Jim at the police station where Maroni wants to see him about Cobblepot. Jim Gordon is brought to Maroni at his restaurant where he wants to get confirmation about Cobblepot's story about Falcone to determine who is telling the truth. Maroni hears from Jim about his investigation on Thomas and Martha Wayne, and how he covered up Cobblepot's death to fool Falcone, Fish Mooney, and the Gotham City Police Department. Maroni sees that Cobblepot is right and spares his life while letting Jim go. Maroni states to Jim to keep their meeting private and that he might call on him again. After Jim leaves, Maroni plans to use Cobblepot in their fight against Falcone. Later that night, Cobblepot and Maroni await their men to come back from their heist at the casino. Upon the heist being complete, Maroni has Frankie drive off. Saving Gordon When he returns home, Cobblepot's mother continues to suspect he is involved with a woman. Denying this, Cobblepot does mention that he has made friends with Jim Gordon. He then takes a bath and converses with his mother while soaking in a clawfoot bathtub. Meanwhile, having been identified as the perpetrator in Cobblepot's murder, Jim is arrested and brought back to the Gotham City Police Department where he protests his innocence and Harvey Bullock is also apprehended when he comes to his defense. Suddenly, Cobblepot arrives, which shocks everyone. Cobblepot leads Maroni's men to a warehouse owned by Falcone's underling Nikolai, killing him and his fellow operatives inside. Cobblepot then stabs Frankie Carbone with the help of two Maroni operatives which he brought them over to his side. Cobblepot then meets with Falcone, and a flashback reveals that Cobblepot offered to be Falcone's spy when he was caught informing on Mooney. Cobblepot attempts to make amends with Fish by offering her a broach as a gift. She accepts the gift, but then stabs him in the arm with it to punish him for snitching on her, claiming that he "hasn't suffered enough." Cobblepot then kidnapped Timothy, the young man who replaced him as Fish's personal assistant. He pressured Timothy into spilling Fish's secrets, although Timothy had very little access to secret information. After finishing the interrogation, he ordered Timothy killed to preserve the peace between the mobs and then limped out of the room. Cobblepot later confronted Fish's spy Liza and threatened to tell Falcone that she was spying on him. He ultimately agreed not to, but left Liza with the knowledge that he knew her secret. Cobblepoit was later brought before Falcone, believing Maroni behind the attack on his money vault. Cobblepot states that Maroni did not commit the armory robbery, as there is a mole working for someone else, possibly for Fish. When he sees Liza enter the room, he immediately has his answer but remains silent as Falcone assigns him to find the mole. Oswald later tells his driver that he is not ready to rat out Liza yet, labeling her a "time bomb." The King of Gotham Cobblepot has now embraced his role as the king of Gotham and with the help of Butch Gilzean and Victor Zsasz, his influence has grown. After being fired by Commissioner Loeb, Jim Gordon meets with Oswald, believing that he owes him a favor for saving his life in the hospital. However, Cobblepot replies that his life was only in danger because Jim arrested him previously. However, as he thinks of Jim as a friend he is willing to trade a favor for a favor. He offers to resolve the matter with Loeb if Jim visits a client who owes him money but is not willing to pay. When Jim returns with the money (having shot the client as Cobblepot expected), Cobblepot fulfills his part of the deal. At night, Cobblepot and Zsasz visit Commissioner Loeb at his house after killing his bodyguard. Cobblepot then forces Loeb to reinstate Gordon. To prevent Loeb from making problems in the future, they also force him to resign as Commissioner. After Jerome and the Maniax attack the GCPD, the policemen start to hunt down Jerome. As they have no clue where to find him, Bullock tells Gordon that at some point they have to visit Penguin. Gordon replies that Cobblepot has no motive for breaking out the Maniax or shooting up the precinct but Harvey says that Cobblepot might have information. Gordon says that he will consider it should all else fail. After the murder of Cicero and Jerome's escape, Gordon tells Harvey that he was right about Cobblepot's knowledge and that they will see him first thing in the morning. When Bullock meet him, he is watching footage of Jerome's actions. He and Harvey shortly chat about Penguin's rise to power before Bullock threatens to beat him senseless. He warns him to stay away from Gordon. When he leaves, Harvey tells him that he can call himself however he likes, because for Bullock he will always stay the one who held Fish Mooney's umbrella. He also tells him that he owes him for Fish before leaving. After Bullock is gone, Penguin rages and throws his wine glass to the wall. Meeting Theo Galavan During a meeting with his councill, Cobblepot reveals that he is disappointed with his men because they think that they can make him believe that none of them has any idea who is behind the Arkham breakout. One of the councillors then reveals that they thought that Cobblepot was behind it. Cobblepot then answers that he had no reason to. He then tells his men that he will have no more chaos in the streets because of all the chaos Jerome created. He tells that whenever they plan to blackmail, kill or harm anyone they have to tell him first. After dismissing his council he is visited by Tabitha Galavan, who tells him that her brother wants to meet with him. When he meets with Theo, Penguin inquires about his head, telling Theo that he is lucky to have gotten out of the hospital alive before asking if it really was luck that saved Theo. Theo acknowledges Penguin's sharp mind before he introduces him to Barbara, revealing himself as the mastermind behind the Arkham Breakout. Tabitha then provokes Penguin by telling him that he is the King of Garbage rather than the King of Gotham. Penguin angrily replies that only a year ago he held Fish Mooney's umbrella and that she is now dead by his hand along with Maroni with Falcone hiding. He tells Tabitha that every one of them underestimated him and threatens her not to make the same mistake. Theo then intervenes and tells Penguin that while his sister is blunt, she is also honest. He then shows Penguin his plans for the city, giant futuristic skyscrapers. When Penguin states that thousands of homes have to be destroyed to allow the building of the skyscrapers to which Tabitha replies: "Yeah, so?", which deeply annoys Penguin. Theo tells Penguin that as the city's hero he can not destroy so many homes but remarks that Penguin has the flair for such a task. He then calls Penguin his "destroyer". Penguin then denies Galavan's offer, calling himself a "builder" rather than a destroyer and remarks that Galavan would need the support of hundreds of city officials. Theo then reveals that as mayor he would have the power to do so, stating that he will be candidate soon by "popular demand". As some of the other candidates have a chance to defeat him, he has Tabitha give Penguin a list of people he needs to see dead as well as a failed attempt on Theo. When Penguin tells him to search the phone book under " A" for "Assassin" and prepares to leave, Tabitha turns on the TV. To his horror, Penguin sees that Galavan has kidnapped his mother. With no choice left, Penguin takes the envelope with the targets. After setting up a failed attempt for Theo, he then visits Janice Caulfield and murders her, despite her pleads for mercy. However, the assistant of Caulfield witnesses the murder and is able to give a description to Gordon, who recognizes the Penguin. While waiting for Zsasz in the car outside the house of Hobbs, the next target, Butch asks Penguin why they are doing that. Penguin reveals to him that they have his mother. Butch is shocked and tells Penguin that they have to find her. Penguin appreciates it but tells him that if Galavan would find out that they are looking for her, he would kill her. Butch then pats Penguin on the back, telling him not to worry and that he will find Penguins mother. After Zasz failed to kill Hobbs, Gordon confronts Penguin. Penguin tells Gordon to walk away. Gordon tells him that the GCPD has a new captain who will not deal with Cobblepot. Oswald is not impressed, stating that Gordon came alone because he would not want his new captain to find out about the deals he made with Penguin in the past, including gunning down Ogden Barker and running Loeb out of town. Gordon says that he will face whatever is coming to him, to which Penguin replies that he will too. The next day, Nathaniel Barnes gives Gordon's task force the order to take down the Penguin. Victims *Unnamed Fisherman ("Pilot") *Two unnamed college kids ("Selina Kyle") *Unnamed Enforcer of Fish Mooney ("The Balloonman") *Unnamed dishwasher ("The Balloonman") *Frankie Carbone ("Penguin's Umbrella") Physical Appearance Cobblepot is a rather skinny young man of average height, pale skin and noticeably bright blue eyes. His nose is slightly crooked and pointy, like a beak and he is usually grinning. His black hair looks like always wet and messily plastered on his head, with some spiky ends pointing erratically at the top of his head. His attire consists of a white shirt with a black Continental Cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered vest and a black coat with dark green lapels, black pants and matching shoes, and mostly carrying a black umbrella. For betraying Fish Mooney, she beats him with a cane and cripples one of his legs, giving him his distinct penguin waddle. Personality At first glance, Cobblepot appears to be milquetoast, subservient, and somewhat of a sycophant. In reality, he is an ambitious and cunning psychopath who is willing to do whatever it takes to obtain power. Despite this hunger, Cobblepot is patient and uses his high intellect to concoct plans in order to reach his goals. Virtually every move he makes is premeditated to a certain degree. Even when things do not go exactly as planned, Cobblepot is highly adept at dealing the hand he is given and making the best of it. Among the more darker parts of Cobblepot's personality is his tendency for violence. He is more than willing to kill someone when he feels that it is necessary and does so without pity or remorse. He speaks with a constant smile, often talking fast and shaky, with variant levels of flattery to whom he speaks to, often sarcastically. At first, calling him Penguin made him very infuriated, to the point of murderous intents, but later, he decided to accept and adopt the epithet. With the current outfit, name and mannerism, he is becoming closer to his original concept in the comic books. The rapidity and precision of his Biblical references when he was picked up outside Gotham by the church group suggest that Christianity played a role in his upbringing. MO So far, Cobblepot himself kills with a blade, or improvised equivalent, slashing with great violence but surprising accuracy. He has completed 'dispassionate' kills, such as that of Frankie Carbone, but seems to prefer to leave the termination to others, in general, if he is not emotionally involved. Since "Penguin's Umbrella," he has bestowed a final kiss on the top of the head, something like a benediction or absolution, to those he murdered or had killed. Appearances Gotham Season One * "Pilot" * "Selina Kyle" * "The Balloonman" * "Arkham" * "Viper" * "Spirit of the Goat" * "Penguin's Umbrella" * "The Mask" * "Harvey Dent" * "LoveCraft" * "Rogues' Gallery" * "What The Little Bird Told Him" * "Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" * "The Fearsome Dr. Crane" * "The Scarecrow" * "The Blind Fortune Teller" * "Red Hood" * Everyone Has a Cobblepot" * "Beasts of Prey" * "Under the Knife" * "The Anvil or the Hammer" Season Two *"Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do" *"Rise of the Villains: The Last Laugh" *"Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" *"Rise of the Villains: Scarification" Trivia * While most versions of Penguin tend to accept and like the name 'Penguin,' this version has a great dislike for the name, even going so far as to kill someone, if he can get away with it. However, with some advice from Sal Maroni, he begins to embrace the name. * He is generally the series' main antagonist, due to manipulating Gotham's crime war to the point that he could possibly be compared to Emperor Palpatine, the main antagonist of the Star Wars ''franchise. * Cobblepot seems to be somewhat insane. * Cobblepot is thin in the ''Gotham version, while he is obese in the comics and a majority of his other incarnations. Gallery Gothampenguin1.jpg|Oswald Cobblepot in Gotham Gotham-09.png comic-con-movie-style-trailer-for-gotham.png|"A war is coming" GothamS1E22_08.jpg|Taking action against Fish Mooney's gang. GothamS1E22_14.jpg vlcsnap-00647.png|I'M THE KING OF GOTHAM! The Penguin-Gotham1.jpg|Promo photo of Cobblepot in Season 1. Category:DC Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Henchmen Category:Hijackers Category:Kidnapper Category:Knifemen Category:Spree-Killers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Protective Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Mastermind Category:Living Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Insecure Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Betrayed villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Gangsters Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Villains Category:Gotham Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Aristocrats Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Strategic Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Mutilators